Muet
by SheWhoWalksInShadows
Summary: Zehn Dinge, die Luna niemals sagte.  Als ihre Mutter es endlich schaffte, sich während eines ihrer verrückten, genialen Experimente umzubringen, sagte Luna nicht,  Ich hatte es erwartet."


Dies ist NICHT meine Geschichte, es handelt sich lediglich um die deutsche Übersetzung von „Muet" von Novocain. Das Original ist hier zu finden:

www . fanfiction . net/s/3778848/1/Muet (einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen)

_Zehn Dinge, die Luna niemals sagte._

**Muet**

**i**.

Als ihre Mutter es endlich schaffte, sich während eines ihrer verrückten, genialen Experimente umzubringen, sagte Luna nicht, „Ich hatte es erwartet." Sie machte auch keine Anspielungen auf fantastische Kreaturen.

**ii**.

Luna sah die Thestrale gleich, als sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr aus dem Hogwarts Express ausstieg. Sie sagte nicht, „Oh. Patil, ein Thestral ist gerade dabei, deinen Haargummi zu essen." Was sie sagte war, „Oh. Schön. Skelettpferde."

Sie wusste, dass ihr sowieso niemand glauben würde. Absurderweise verspürte sie gerade deswegen den Drang, etwas zu sagen. Dieser seltsame Impuls brachte sie normalerweise dazu, ihre langweiligen, blinden Klassenkameraden auf ihre, nun ja, Blindheit aufmerksam zu machen.

**iii**.

Sie sah Dinge. Nicht nur Tiere – _Dinge_. Elfen und unsichtbare Geister, und sie erzählte Professor Flitwick nichts von der schönen Zwergendame, die ihm überallhin folgte.

**iv**.

Sie sagte Harry auch nicht, dass Voldemort wiederauferstehen würde. Luna war der Meinung, dass er Bescheid wusste und es daher keinen Sinn machen würde, über Schnee von gestern zu reden.

Oder irgendetwas in der Richtung

Aber sie informierte Harry darüber, dass die Sniggleruffs hinter seinen Socken her waren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das ihr Hinweis bezüglich Wachsamkeit gegenüber den Sniggleruffs das Fehlen der anderen Warnung wiedergutmachte.

**v**.

In ihrem Schlafsaal befand sich ein altes Skelett. Das Skelett war einmal ein 12-jähriges Mädchen gewesen. Das 12-jährige Mädchen war lebendig begraben worden.

Das 12-jährige Mädchen war in einer Steinwand lebendig begraben worden. In der Steinwand genau neben Lunas luxuriösem Himmelbett.

Manchmal hörte sie Schreie und kleine Fäuste, die gegen den Stein schlugen.

Luna sagte nichts.

**vi**.

Sie folgte ihrem roten Faden und entdeckte, dass er zu Harry Potter führte. Sie folgte seinem roten Faden und entdeckte, dass er zu-jemandem-der-nicht-Luna-war führte.

Das war das einzig Wichtige.

Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass Luna ihr Herz keinem Anderen geben konnte, aber Harry ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte und es auch niemals tun würde.

Luna sagte nichts. Sie holte einfach nur ihre Radieschenohrringe hervor und legte ihre Halskette aus Butterbierkorken um – sie wusste, dass kein roter Faden zu ihr führte. Sie wusste, niemandem würde wegen ihr das Herz brechen, und – und nichts.

**Vii**.

Sie wusste, dass Hermines und Rons Leben unwiderruflich miteinander verflochten sein würden, egal was passiert. Deswegen war es so interessant, Ron anzustarren. Selbst Luna konnte nicht verstehen, wie er es schaffte, es immer zu ruinieren.

Wenn sie ihn zu lange anstarrte und Rons Ohren rot wurden, blaffte er, „Was?" und sie ließ demonstrativ das Schweigen und Amor für sich sprechen.

**Viii**

Das Schloss sprach zu ihr, seine geborgten Stimmen glitten durch ihren Kopf. Die Stühle teilten Erinnerungen und Gabeln Phantomgerüche mit ihr, und immer mal wieder vermittelte ihr ein Bett oder ein Klassenzimmer die Erinnerung an ein Stelldichein zwischen verliebten Schülern.

Die Sinneseindrücke – jeder einzelne – waren alles in allem übermäßig realistisch. Sie wäre gut ohne die ...Okay, vielleicht freute sie sich doch darüber, und Hogwarts war wirklich ein netter, fröhlicher junger Mann, aber...

Hogwarts hatte sehr interessante Ideen und Lösungen in Bezug auf eine Beziehung zwischen verschiedenen Spezies.

Sie war kurzzeitig versucht, zuzustimmen.

Sie achtete _sehr sorgfältig_ darauf, diesen Gedanken nicht auszusprechen.

**ix**.

Luna zuckte innerlich jedes Mal zusammen, wenn sie die Sonne sah. Sie wusste – obwohl sie nicht wusste, woher ihr Wissen kam – was mit der Sonne geschehen würde.

Sie drückte ihr Entsetzen durch die fehlenden Worte aus.

**x**.

Sie nannten sie Loony Luna. Das war in Ordnung. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie nicht Recht hatten.

Aber sie hörten nichts von dem, was sie unausgesprochen ließ, und das Unausgesprochene war viel weniger verrückt und viel schrecklicher als das, was sie sagte.

Schließlich will sie nicht, dass die ganze Welt ihr Schicksal teilt.

Als mit Harry nach dem Debakel im der Mysteriumsabteilung sprach (obwohl das Debakel noch viel schlimmer hätte enden können – Luna wusste es, aber niemand hörte ihr zu, weil sie verflucht war wie Kassandra und das eindeutig vorzog), schenkte er ihr einen fragenden Blick, wie um zu fragen, _„Warum hast du nicht...?"_

Sie sagte nichts.

Und dann war er weg, aber er gehörte ihr nicht, also war es egal.

A/N: Novocain hat zwei weitere One-Shots geschrieben, die in der selben Welt spielen, „Taceo" und „Avsaknad". Ich werde sie wahrscheinlich demnächst übersetzen...

[Reviews sind wie Schokolade. Sie machen mich glücklich.]


End file.
